Music, Food of Love
by TechnicolorZebra
Summary: Inspired by my love of music, this is a series of oneshots, inspired by songs, but not songfics. Mostly AngelCollins, with RogerMimi and MoJo thrown in. First one is RogerMimi. And Mark. Of course the filmmaker needs some love too!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I should be updating. Instead, I'm starting another story. Well, technically it's a group of oneshots. But I digress…Most of these will be AngelCollins but I'll throw in some RogerMimi and MoJo. This one is RogerMimi. This takes place near the end of Another Day.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song to listen to while reading: A Matter of Trust by: Billy Joel

They began strong. The passion that grew between them was like fire. But there are two types of fire. Some fires start almost blinding, to the extent of not being able to go too close to the fire. But eventually these fires die out.

Other fires, however, stay at a low smolder, with less heat, but lasting forever.

It was with this knowledge that Mimi stood in the street, shivering, hurt, and confused. She looked up at Roger, who had seemed so eager just yesterday, Roger, who was now shutting her out.

He was scared, he was holding back. She understood. Love was scary. Love was confusing. Not that she would know. She had never been in love. But she felt a connection. And she wanted to see what would become of this connection. So she stood, freezing, shivering and hoping he would understand. It was nice to know that his two best friends were on her side. There was hope.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Mimi had thought about last night's predicament. All of it was too much for her to handle. So she found herself wandering into that oh so haunting and familiar alley. She saw herself walking up to the Man and buying the drugs. And still his voice haunted her.

"_If you're so wise, then tell me, why do you need smack?"_

Roger was clean. A symbol that there was hope for her. That she could get clean and get a move on with her life. She suddenly heard running footsteps. She saw Roger standing there. He apologized. As much as Mimi wanted to forgive him, to make something of them, no, to become a them, she couldn't. She had to act tough. She had to make him put some effort in. Eventually, he said she could go to the Life. She knew that there would be others there, so it would be the perfect first date. Plus, she knew Angel would be there to provide her with moral support if something went wrong.

Maybe they could be a them. Maybe, with a little trust, everything would turn out alright.

A/N: That sucked. Regardless, please review and tell me what you think!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's another one. Even though I haven't gotten any reviews for the first one. Yet. *Hint hint* Also: Angel is referred to as "he" later in the flashback simply because it talks about Angel before she took up drag.

Song to listen to: "Love Story" by Taylor Swift

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Pairing: AngelCollins

Angel and Collins sat on the couch on a lazy Saturday enjoying each other's company. Well, Collins was sitting on the couch. Angel had made herself comfortable on Collins's lap. They were just kissing, relaxed, and careless. Staring into Collins's eyes, they reminded her of someone she had met before.

_Flashback_

16-year old Angel was currently sitting on a sidewalk somewhere in the East Village, drumming away happily. Angel drummed because she wanted to, not for the money, though that certainly helped. People would occasionally stop and drop money onto the pickle tub she used as a drum. Whether the money was in actual appreciation or acknowledgement of talent, or just out of pity, Angel didn't know. Nor did she really care. It was something and she got by. She had food and clothes and a roof over her head. Of course, drumming wasn't her main source of income, but she didn't like to dwell on what was.

Anyway, Angel loved to drum. Angel first began taking drum lessons in fifth grade, at the young age of 10. Although Angel had always loved to bang on things as a toddler. His Mama always yelled at him when she lost her good cooking pots, only to find Angel in his room playing with them.

Angel also thought drumming a wonderful stress-reliever. Whenever some assholes started harassing her, drumming always made her feel better.

Looking up, Angel saw someone standing across the street looking at him. _Oh no. _Angel thought, _people usually only look at me from that far off when I'm drumming if they're about to attack me. How can he tell? I washed all my makeup off._

And still the man continued to stare. Eventually he began walking towards her. Angel prepared to try and defend herself when the man came over and dropped a dollar on the pickle tub.

"You're really good, you know," the man said, grinning.

"Thanks," Angel said, looking shyly at his feet, blushing.

The man just grinned and with a wave, walked away.

_End of Flashback_

Angel smiled at the memory, sighing contentedly and snuggling into Collins. He bent down and kissed her head, asking, "Whatcha' thinkin' about Ang?"

"Just remembering a very happy day," Angel said smiling.

A/N: Yeah…I know that was bad. But I updated!! I usually don't update for months!! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just another short AngelCollins one. Not really much other explanation needed. Thanks to broadwaybaby4205, Hazel Fae, and Marky's Scarfy for reviewing. R&R! Oh, and points to whoever recognizes the Twilight movie reference. (I couldn't help myself)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song to listen to: "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz

Sitting in the Life Café, Angel reminisced. Granted, she had only known Collins for about a day, but she already had so many moments with him. She held each one with tenderness in her heart.

The first time she met him was enchanting. He dazzled her. Here he was, beaten, bruised, broken, and he still found it in his heart to care about her. Until he knew that the disease was one they shared, he hadn't allowed her to touch his handkerchief for fear of giving her the disease that ran in his blood. She had softly introduced herself, shocking herself. Angel had always been shy, contrary to how outgoing she seemed. When Collins said his name, she didn't laugh. She found it charming. Endearing. Just like everything about Collins.

So Angel had taken him home. There, she had patched him up, Collins had thanked her, calling her wonderful. Angel, in turn, had blushed, mumbled a thanks, and ran to her bedroom to sleep.

In the morning, to her shock, he was still there. After how rudely she had acted after his compliment, she had expected him to have fled. But she found him sound asleep on the couch. Giggling, she gently shook him awake. Looking groggily up, Collins looked at Angel with first confusion, than recognition, then warmth. Smiling, he added a small, tired, "G'morning."

Upon meeting Mark and Roger, Angel became even more entranced. Mark was simply adorable, she found, seeing the world through a camera instead of his own eyes. Roger would be good for Mimi, she had mused. She laughed now, thinking of what the two of them were doing outside right now. But back to the story at hand. What she had seen when looking at Collins, was not disapproval or disgust, as she had seen on the faces of so many others, but happiness. She had decided that in contrast to the demure way she had acted last night, to be bold, rolling into his lap. Later, she had called him "her sweet". Collins blushed, but nevertheless smiled. This confused Angel-were they confirming themselves a couple? - but also filled her with pleasure.

Later at life support, she caught him staring at her, blushing and turning away when he saw that she had caught him. Angel found this simply adorable. Collins didn't say much at the meeting, but the fact that he was there made Angel intensely happy.

When they found Mimi outside, shivering from the cold, fighting with Roger, Angel had attempted to comfort Mimi. Collins went to talk to Roger and we all had seen how Roger and Mimi had turned out so far.

On the subway, Angel laughed and laughed. This was a different side of Collins, the side of him that his friends knew so well. The fact that he was a teacher would have made Angel feel inferior, but Collins wouldn't allow it.

Outside, they had declared their love, not caring who heard or what they thought, laughing, and hugging, and dancing. They shared their first sweet kiss, one in over a thousand, and it was unlike anything Angel had ever experienced before. It was warm, enveloping her like a security blanket. Collins had wrapped one arm around her waist, sweetly, and cupped her face in the other. Angel found her arms wrapped around his neck, smiling through the kiss. Yet, as heated as it was, it made her shiver. It made her shiver with the newness of it all. The new love made Angel feel like she was flying and brought back to the ground and the same time. It was conflicting, and yet it was real. It was everything she had ever wanted. The beginning. A new beginning.

At the protest, Angel saw why Maureen and Collins were best friends. They were free spirits, having fun and standing up for things. They were an obvious best friend match. The riot that broke out could have been a problem, but the way Collins had stood up for Angel had been so sweet.

Finally at the Life Café, they had turned Bohemia's funeral into a party. Now they were sitting around talking. They were getting to know Joanne and Maureen and waiting for Roger and Mimi. Finally, they came back in, Roger sweetly brushing the snow out of Mimi's hair. Angel smiled. Finally, a guy who would be good for her. Collins had to break up this little sentimental moment of course.

Later on, watching Collins sleep, his chest rising and falling in a comforting rhythm, a pillow under her head, listening to his heartbeat. Angel knew that this was right. Collins was hers and Angel was his. As it should be.

A/N: Sorry, I ran out of energy at the end. R&R!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know my other stories are feeling neglected, but this story takes much less energy to write. In this chapter, Mark reflects. All run-ons/lack of pronouns is intentional. AU, because it's after Goodbye Love, but Angel's alive. So basically, imagine that Roger left for no reason. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No owning on my part.

Song to listen to: "Gotta Be Somebody" by Nickelback

Mark was Mark. Mark observed. Mark watched through a screen, a film, watching the world through glass. It was clear, but he was detached. Whether Roger was right, he couldn't tell. Maybe he really did hide from the world. Mark felt that it was better to stay an arm's length away from people, so that when they were gone, it would hurt less. But I digress.

The gang had settled in the Life Café again. Mark watched as he saw Maureen and Joanne laughing slipping each other tongue. It still made him uneasy to watch Maureen make out with someone else. But they were happy. Maureen was happy. And that's all Mark wanted. For her to be happy. That's all Mark ever wanted. For everyone to be happy. Mark craved happiness, order, so much that he would deny himself happiness for the sake of other's happiness.

Mark watched as Collins and Angel sat laughing, occasionally pecking the other on the lips, just talking otherwise. Angel's hospital stay had scared them all, but she had held on, for all surprising turns. The difference between Maureen and Joanne's relationship and Collins and Angel's was that since Maureen craved attention, staring at them felt natural to him. But Angel and Collins were a different story. Watching them felt like he was interrupting something so private, so personal, that he couldn't help but turn away after a few seconds.

Roger leaned against a beam, casually, while Mimi chattered excitedly in front of him. Their relationship was a turbulent one, but tonight seemed to be a better day. They were trying to recover from Roger leaving and then returning. Consistency had never been the strong suit in their relationship, but they were getting better. Growing together.

But where did this leave Mark? Alone. Not truly alone of course, but without his special someone. Some people are better off single but who wants to be that person, he mused. When all was said and done, there are some voids a friend, even a best friend can't fill. Some voids only that special someone could fill. So Mark waited. Mark always waited.

A/N: Despairingly short, I know, but this was particularly hard to write. For some reason it's hard for me to write Mark. Regardless of length, review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you nice people for reviewing!!! Because you are all so nice, here's another update. This is Mimi POV during the time when Roger's in Santa Fe. It gets repetitive for a reason. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even a strand of hair atop Roger's head.

Song to listen to: "White Horse" by Taylor Swift.

Mimi ran into her loft and slammed the door, sobbing hysterically. _Why Angel? _she thought miserably. _Why'd you have to leave? _

Looking at the windowsill, she reached for the syringe. She heard Angel and Roger's voices in her head, Angel's sweet and concerned, and Roger's harsh and angry. She had promised both of them that she would quit. But both had left her.

After that last hit, she ran to the park. Her friend's voices rang in her ears.

"Come on Mimi! Yeah, we're all sad, but Roger will come around. He's a melodramatic idiot. Always has been, always will be. But he'll get over it. Now, come on, let's go get drunk!" Inner Maureen yelled. But Mimi didn't want that. She wanted Roger.

"Mimi. Be realistic. Roger has to make his own mistakes. Making him come back will just make him resentful. And moping won't make him come back any sooner." Inner Joanne soothed. But Mimi didn't want logic. She wanted Roger.

"I miss Roger too Meems. More than you can imagine. I mean, the guy's my best friend. But you have to give him space. When he gets moody like this, hassling him is the last thing that will help." Inner Mark tried to tell her. But Mimi didn't want understanding. She wanted Roger.

"Fight or flight. A basic human instinct. Roger flies. Running away from his problems has always been Roger's thing. This is his way of grieving, of coming to terms with the fact that this'll probably be his fate too." Inner Collins reasoned with her. But Mimi didn't want philosophy. She wanted Roger.

"Mimi, chica, you know Roger. There's a reason you fell in love with him. And that quality lies within everything he does, even the negative. You have to see that and let him be himself. You can't change him. You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink. And in this case, it's a very stubborn horse." Inner Angel warned. But Mimi didn't want insight. She wanted Roger.

Once she had come down from the high though, she realized something. Roger had been her knight in shining armor, and Angel had been her security blanket. And now both were gone. And Roger couldn't save her from herself. Roger couldn't save her. No one could.

A/N: I know, really angsty, but I tried. Review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok, I was going to do a different song before this one, but I couldn't decide, so I'll let you, the loyal readers, choose. Should I do a fic for "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga or "Gives You Hell" by The All American Rejects? Tell me in a review!!! Speaking of, shout out to broadwaybaby4205 for reviewing every chapter! You rock!

Pairing: I was going to make this a serious RogerMimi fic, but it wasn't working, so I decided to make it a more humorous MoJo fic. It will span 3 days, hence the Day 1, Day 2, etc. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song to listen to: "Hot N Cold" by Katy Perry.

Day 1

Joanne set her briefcase down. She had had a hard day at work and just wanted to relax with Maureen. This new case was kicking her ass and she just wanted it to be over.

"Hey Pookie!" Maureen exclaimed, running over to the lawyer, promptly sitting in her lap. "How was work?"

"Long," Joanne replied simply.

"I think I can fix that," Maureen whispered silkily in Joanne's ear.

"Really," Joanne stated. But Maureen was already working her hands over Joanne's shoulders in a massage. They remained there for a while, doing a lot more than just a massage.

Day 2 (Part 1)

Joanne slipped into her and Maureen's apartment midday for a little lunch. She usually would go out to a business lunch with one of her colleagues, but today she thought that something at home would do the trick.

"Pookie?" she heard from behind her.

"In the kitchen," Joanne answered.

"Pookie! You're home!" Maureen yelled excitedly, immediately enveloping Joanne in a hug. "Well…since you're home early, wanna do a little something?" Maureen suggested.

"Honeybear, I came home to eat something and then leave," Joanne said, her patience already wearing thin. She just wasn't in the mood.

"That's exactly what I said," Maureen said, winking suggestively.

"Maureen, I'm not in the mood," Joanne said firmly.

"Come on Pookie, please?" Maureen said pouting.

"No Maureen," Joanne replied.

"You were plenty willing yesterday!" Maureen yelled dramatically.

"Well, not today," Joanne said, walking out the door.

Day 3 (Part 2)

When Joanne got home, Maureen was already in bed. Just waiting for her. Perfect.

"Honeybear?" Joanne asked softly, "You awake?"

"No," came the blunt reply.

"Are you angry at me?" Joanne asked.

"No, Joanne. Why the hell would I be mad at you?" Maureen replied, her tone bitingly sarcastic.

"I don't understand Maureen. What did I do?" Joanne asked, genuinely confused.

"This whole hot and cold thing. First you want to be with me, then you don't? It doesn't work that way _Pookie. _It's all or nothing. Take me or leave me," Maureen stated directly.

"It's not like that Maureen. I was just tired," Joanne said.

"Well, I'm tired now," Maureen said pointedly.

Joanne ended up sleeping on the couch that night.

Day 3

Joanne came home the next day fully expecting Maureen to still be mad at her. So when she came home that day to find a note taped to the door, she expected it to say that Maureen had moved out, taking her stuff with her. Instead, it told her to come inside and go to the bedroom.

Warily, Joanne made her way to the appointed location. When she got there she was surprised by Maureen sitting there, surrounded by flowers.

"Hi Pookie!" Maureen chirped cheerfully, "Are you ready yet?"

"Yes," Joanne said swallowing.

Let's just say, all was well in the MoJo house.

A/N: Not my best work, but I'm not much of a MoJo writer. Review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Since no one voted in my poll, and no one who reviewed expressed a preference, I decided to go with "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Click. _The door shut. It had been a long day of teaching, and frankly, all Collins wanted to do was sit down next to Angel and just fall asleep. But there was no sign of Angel. _"Where could she be?" _ he thought to himself. Suddenly, he saw Angel run into the room and throw herself into his arms like the little ball of energy she is. "Hi honey!" she said, with a kiss, "How was your day?"

"Long," he replied simply.

Angel's face fell. "Aww…that's too bad," she said, "Want me to cheer you up?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We can do what me and Mimi do when we've had a bad day. We dance," Angel suggested.

"Oh, well I'm not much of a dancer…" Collins began before being swept up by Angel.

"C'mon!" she said, waving her arms excitedly. Then she started jumping up and down to the music she had turned on, spinning around until Collins ran up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist to slow her down. Angel spun around in his arms and started dancing to a slower beat. Collins started to dance them around the room to a slower beat. Angel lay her head on his chest. Then, grinning widely, she glanced up at him. "See?" she said, "Cheered you up, didn't it?"

"Sure did," Collins began, "But wanna know what would really cheer me up?"

"What?" Angel said, giggling.

"I'll show you," he chuckled.

And they danced their way into the bedroom, for a dancing of another sort.

A/N: Yes, the ending was suckish, but it was written in haste. Oh, and by the way, I'm holding my own little unofficial Rent fanfiction awards. So, if you're interested, send me a PM with your nominations: author names for the best author category, and fic names for best fic award. Fic nominations should include, name, author name, and genre(Fluff, drama, etc.) Fics and authors can be included regardless of whether they're still writing or not and can go back to the beginning of the category. K? Review!


End file.
